Cordelia Chase
( ) |name=Cordelia Chase |sex=Female |species= |dob=27th |mob=12 |yob=1994 |age=Young Adult |facs=Angel InvestigationsCategory:Angel Investigations |birthplace=Sunnydale, CA |height=5'7" |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Caucasian |actor=Charisma Carpenter |music="Love Is" - Brian McKnight & Vanessa Williams }}Overview= Cordelia Chase was once the meanest girl at Sunnydale High, a child of privilege who was sure the world revolved around her. And then she met Buffy Summers and realized just how big the world really was. Although it took her a while to acclimate, she spent the better part of her high school career as a member of the Slayer's entourage, helping her fight the good fight against vampires and other nasties. After graduating, she moved to LA seeking Hollywood fame and fortune; she found a new calling as a member of Angel Investigations. These days, she's as committed to helping the helpless as she once was with helping herself. Personality Cordelia is a confident, self-assured person, unafraid to speak her mind honestly. Strong-willed and resolute, she has matured significantly through enduring more hardship than most and has shown herself able to withstand even things outside of the typical human experience. While she can be sarcastic, wry of wit, and stubborn at times, she also is a genuinely compassionate person who understands the feelings of others and is sensitive to suffering. She possesses little in the way of a filter and can be competitive sometimes, even argumentative, but she's also rather pragmatic, on the whole. She brings a practicality to her surroundings that others might forget, which helps especially when her gift of visions can be chaotic and difficult to interpret. Even in times of duress, she is still Cordelia Chase, and as far as she's concerned, that means she's pretty okay. In fact, she's better off than most in any circumstances for that very quality. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Higher B Even before becoming Vision Girl, and long before being set on the track of becoming a Higher Being, Cordy always knew what she was about. Being confronted by things outside of the normal human experience didn't slow her down. Appropriately, when Cordelia finds herself in a suitable situation, she can drawn upon both her very grounded Queen B side and her nascent Higher Being side and balance them to greatest effect. It's not something that is a conscious decision so much as it is simply in her nature: Cordelia Chase, beautiful and terrible as the dawn. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born into a wealthy family, Cordelia rarely had to do without for most of her life. When she entered high school, things were great: her family was well off, she was popular and beautiful, and despite being on the younger end of the student body, she had already quickly ascended to the top. No one dared to refuse her...until Buffy Summers arrived. It was understandable that Cordelia disliked Buffy, though: she snubbed her and then stabbed her! So Buffy's days were numbered, as far as Cordelia was concerned. Eventually, however, the two put aside enough of their differences when Cordy figured out what was actually going on in Sunnydale...and why so many people seemed to either disappear or end up dead. Now in the know, she worked for a while alongside Buffy and her friends to fight the forces of darkness in their home town. There were ups and downs. Sometimes they got along well, sometimes they didn't; mostly they tried to do the best they could with what they had. They weren't really the best of friends, but they were all each other had against the very real tide of evil threatening to consume Sunnydale and possibly the world. Eventually this all culminated in a literally explosive graduation day, after which Cordelia left town, heading to Los Angeles to find her fortune as an actress due to her family's misfortunes. However, what she ended up finding was Angel, Buffy's ex-beau and, just as unexpectedly, opening a detective agency with him. Determined to achieve her aspirations of fame and celebrity, between happiness and tragedy, she continues to work to balance all the aspects of her life. Though maybe she's started to think she's become more of a hero than she used to be. Just maybe. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character